H
H''' (エッチ Etchi) is a giant fish-based hydrogen monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality H is destructive and unintelligent, focusing on only destroying cities and causing mayhem and has a very one-track mind. History H Debut and Death: FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! H made his appearance when he showed up to attack Halewia. H fired energy bombs at several buildings, blowing them up and starting a fire, scaring off many civilians. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then showed up to deal with the monster, to which Sonnet told FlamingoMask that her and Brownie could handle it. FlamingoMask watched as Brownie and Sonnet then went into action, attacking the beast. H took quick notice of the two and fired some energy bombs at Brownie. Brownie leaped up in time and fired her laser rifle around H's head, hurting him badly. Sonnet then slashed her claws at H's legs, causing him to trip over. H then got back up and fired some more energy bombs at Sonnet and Brownie, creating an explosion around the two's area and causing them to fall back. H then leaped towards the two, to which then Sonnet then fought back and slashed at H with her claws and then used her electrical powers to shock him. As H was caught up with Sonnet, Brownie then loaded her Carrot Cannon and then took aim. At that moment, Sonnet then unleashed her A.B. Slugger against H, followed up by Brownie opening fire her Carrot Cannon against H. Both attacks then clashed against H, causing H to stagger around on his two legs some more, before then falling over, exploding in a giant explosion, destroying H. Little did they know however that H was the least of their worries... H II Debut and Death: Nemesis vs. AdonisGoji Another H known as '''H II then appeared in a sea by Romania where it was eating up some boats. H II then grazed some more on the waters, when all of a sudden, something else then bursts out from the waters, making a big splash and then roaring----AdonisGoji!! H II fires an energy blast at AdonisGoji and AdonisGoji then slams down on H II, bitting down on him like a shark as he drags him down underwater. Blood rises up on the surface of the water. H II and AdonisGoji then take their battle onto land, where H II then fires some more energy bombs from his mouth at AdonisGoji. AdonisGoji, having had enough of the fish-like beast then fires a few body spikes at H II's body, impaling him and killing H II. Revived H Debut and Death: Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon H (specifically the first one) was later revived by the rock monster Gandler along with Muchi and Vernonn to advance the battle and gang up on Machine G. Revived H demonstrated his power by blowing up several city blocks with his H-Energy Bombs. Revived H joined in on the fight against Machine G by firing H-Energy Bombs some more at Machine G's area, creating massive explosions, before then leaping up and performing a powerful kick attack against Machine G. When Neo SquidMask arrived, Revived H then launched his tongue at him, to which Neo SquidMask just grabbed it and then shocked the tongue and Revived H. Revived H also gloated along with the other monsters when they apparently turned FlamingoMask into stone, but this was short lived as then Neo SquidMask became Supercharged Neo SquidMask. Revived H tried to fight off Machine G some more, only for Machine G to fire missiles at him, shooting him down. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then punched at Revived Muchi so hard he was sent flying and colliding against Revived H, causing the two to both crash against a building. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then delivered a powerful beam of electricity at both of them, creating a massive explosion and killing them both. Abilities H= * Flight: '''By flapping it's wing-like ears, H could fly around places slowly. * '''Energy Bombs: '''H can fire explosive energy blasts that are shaped like his face from his mouth at rapid speeds. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''H can jump up to very high heights. This can also boost up his flight. |-|H II= * '''Adept Swimmer: H II was an excellent swimmer, being able to swim at fast speeds. * Energy Bombs: Like the first H, H II could also shoot out energy bombs from his mouth. |-|H III= * Electrical Beam: H III could fire out an electrical beam from it's mouth. * Energy Bombs: Like the first H, H II could also shoot out energy bombs from his mouth. He was never seen using this power, however. * Enhanced Durability: While still fodder, H III was noticeably much stronger than his previous incarnations, as he was able to tank some of Defiant Prophet's attacks. |-|Revived H= * H-Energy Bombs: Revived H can fire out stronger versions of his original energy bombs against his opponents. They are able to blow up cities blocks in a few seconds. * Hydrogen Kick: Revived H can deliver hydrogen-coated powerful and strong kicks. * Flight: Revived H can fly up in the air with his ear wings. * Prehensile Tongue: Revived H could shoot out his tongue and could be used to smack around his foes. * Durability: Revived H when compared to his original form and his successors, was far more durable, being able to survive man of Machine G's hits. Trivia * H comes from "Pachimon" an old trading card series where many monsters were ripped off from Godzila, Gamera, Ultraman, etc. * H name most likely comes from the his motif being "hydrogen". * Originally, H was going to be able to fire hydrogen bombs that would have looked more like cartoon bombs from his mouth, but this power was scrapped as it seemed too much and he was instead given a simpler energy bomb attack. * H is also known as "Etch". * Although he originates from a card, H has also appeared in some video games, two Tokusatsu shows, getting a few toys of himself and appearing in one film, making him one of the Pachimon monsters to have the most appearances. * He is one of the few giant monsters taken down without the assistance of a Shadowblood (in this case FlamingoMask) or another giant monster but was instead taken down by two of the Units. * Originally a new monster known as Tortoise Kaito was the monster that Defiant Prophet killed in his intro, but Gallibon later thought that didn't make any sense just to use an obscure monster like that and just immediately kill it, so he then retconned it's appearance and replaced it with another H. Time will tell whenever Tortoise Kaito will reappear. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Mutants Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)